


eavesdrop

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (Lacie), Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, Eavesdropping, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Most have passing Lines, Puns & Word Play, Swearing, Tags do not contain spoilers, Voyeurism, and also not accidental so, anything dirty? not in my frum jewish fanfic, auditory voyerism, but auditory only?, i was dying (figuratively) while writing this so comments would be nice, is there a term for that, this is a clean fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Lacie is an eavesdrop.It's in hir nature.And, oh goodness, what she hears through a closed door appeals to that nature very, very much.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Others mentioned
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	eavesdrop

Lacie was well known to eavesdrop. Not for benefit, but more for the gathering of information. 

Why the hell not?

And, of course, all the juicy and dirty little secrets hidden behind closed doors. There were delightful little arguments that she could later play peacemaker for, shouting matches that would put two grizzlies or lions to shame, gossip and plans that she had her ear to. 

However, the most prominent of all these private encounters were exactly that. 

Mandatory office romance. 

She could tell of Johnny and Jack’s first kiss and how it started, or of Susie and Sammy’s brief flirtation. Kim reciting a poem to Niamh and Shawn holding Willy close. Sammy and Thomas in a heated argument that morphed into an even more heated make out, Jack and Sammy’s bromance, Sammy and Wally singing together; after all, Sammy was quite charmed by most of the studio. Of course, there was also the time when Grant and his wife had a remarkably soft dance, not to mention whenever Eros would be around, Norman would not be too far away. There were so many delightful moments for hir to pick from, and Lacie was not ashamed to say she had a few raked up hirself - seeing as hir dear Bertrum was  _ so _ sweet to tease. 

Lacie had a saying for gathering these tidbits - the lower, the juicier: meaning the lower into the actual floor of the studio, the more and more romantic these encounters would be. (One must not forget who exactly Eros Piedmont is.)

Which was why, on the second to highest floor, she had been so surprised to stumble across something of the seemingly not acceptable for work variety. 

It came in the form of a swear, low and rough. Lacie had frozen and looked back at the door she had just passed by, and after the briefest moment, pressed hir ear to it. Sure enough, Joey was cursing up a storm behind it. 

Lacie darkened as she caught the specific tone of his language, a raspy pant. Fighting a smile, she pressed hir head closer. 

“Fuck, Henry,” she could hear, and a brow raised in bemusement. “Fuck, shit, can’t you hurry up?”

“I’m going as fast as I can, babe,” Henry grunted. “It’s not so easy, so stay still, please.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can,” Joey gasped. “Getting harder to… do that….”

“I know, just a little longer,” Henry promised. Lacie wished she could get a peek at what was going on, but there were no gaps or crevices leading into that room. There was a sudden sigh of relief, a full exhale followed by more panting. “There we go, much better, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Johan admitted. “It is.”

“Do you think we can do one more?”

“Henry, we already did two….”

Lacie moved away with some surprise, letting out a slight huff of a laugh. Seemed like the power couple fit that bill in more ways than one. 

“Come on, just one more,” Henry insisted, a breathy edge to his voice. “I know you can do it.” 

“What are you doing?” Sammy asked, and Lacie looked up at him. She smiled and signaled with hir hands. Sammy turned red, and turned to leave. He was next to Lacie, leaning against the door in the same way she was, moments later. His face turned into one of shock. “Joey and Henry?”

“Mhm.”

“Damnit Henry, keep it straight!” 

“I’m trying, but you know that’s not how these things work, honey.”

“We should’ve stopped,” Johan paused to pull in slow, deep breaths. “At three.” 

“I know you can take another two if you need,” Henry chuckled, breathless as well. Sammy and Lacie glanced at each other. Before long, they were joined by Thomas, who heard the next words just as clearly as the other two. “If you keep squirming there’s no way I’m going to be able to get it in, Johan!”

Thomas, instantly realizing what the other two were listening to, went back down the hall, only to return shortly with Allison, both grinning. 

“Fuck! Henry, I- I can’t!”

“Ok, so stop jostling me and we’ll try again in a minute,” Henry assured him. “In the meantime we can work on other things.”

“Sounds good,” Johan exhaled. “What do you suggest to do?” 

“Well, we can try doing that one by hand.” 

“Are you sure th-that’s a good idea?”

“If you’re up for it,” Henry’s smug overtone was hearable even through the door. “If you can  _ handle  _ it.”

“Of course I can,” Joey replied with some affront. “I’ve had much more than that.”

“Let’s get to it, then,” Henry responded. “Do you want the screw or-”

“You do it,” came Joey’s answer. Sammy frowned as he handed Norman a five dollar bill. “Just d-don’t take too long with this one.” 

“I won’t,” Henry promised. “And since this isn't as exhausting as that, we should be able to get doing the other as well.”

“I think that works,” was the quiet response. Lacie shushed Shawn as he was about to complain for the silence. Wally gave him a shit eating grin, while Willy, pretending to be better than the others, leaned against the opposite wall - though looking in a glass would foggily show Mirror being a relay. “Fuck! This is not, not an optimal position!” 

“Shit, I know baby, just,” Henry paused to swallow, “Give me a second. That any better?”

“Yes,” Johan puffed. “Pound it already.”

“One or two?”

“One at a time, numbskull.”

“I’m sure we could do-”

“Do you want to hurt us both?”

“Fair point.”

Bertrum was the only person to see what everyone was doing - huddling against the door with varying degrees of grins and blushes - to turn around and go right back where he came from. Lacie suspected she caught a glimpse of a specific gesture he made towards them all that made her snort. 

Grant murmured, “I bet you all ten dollars that they’re not making love.” 

Everyone took him on instantly, especially with the next swear, courtesy once more of Joey.

“Fuck!”

“Shit! Shit, sorry, are you ok?” 

“Just pinched a bit,” Joey hissed. “Startled me. Keep screwing, I’m fine.”

“You got it,” Henry smoothly slung back. “Faster or slower?”

“Keep it even, Stein,” Joey scolded. “Don’t get cheeky about it.”

“Well, I’ve done harder than this.”

“Keep moving or you’re on the couch tonight.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” Henry joked. There was a silence. Shawn smirked and made a kissy face, to which the other studio employees nodded and slash or smirked towards. “I’m almost… finished… done.”

There was some movement, and after a few minutes of relative silence, Henry continued. 

“Do you want to try a last one?”

“Might as well.”

Susie glanced up at Allison, brandishing a dimpled smile. 

“Another ear show,” she whispered, victorious. “Delightful.”

“Can you hold me?” Henry inquired. Joey must have nodded, for he shortly responded, “Good. Get ready, in three, two, one-”

“H-hah!”

“You good there?”

“Yes, just go as fast as you can, I’m not g-gonna last long like this!”

“Okay, okay-”

“Shut up and swing it, Stein!”

Everyone at the door darkened considerably at the following sounds, which seemed exactly like Henry had done what Joey told him to do. 

“Nearly there,” Henry grunted. “Two or three strokes more.”

“Good, I don’t know how much more I can hold out,” Joey gasped. 

Lacie felt something move in front of hir, and before she knew it, the door fell forward, collapsed by all the members behind hir and clamoring against it. Joey, who had been holding up Henry while he repaired the wiring of the ceiling and was hammering in a new fixture, dropped him in shock, causing Henry to drop the hammer, which landed on Joey’s foot, spurring a slew of new swears from the tall man. 

“Sorry!” Henry fretted over him, flustered. “Are you okay!?”

“Better than when you slammed a duct cover on my hand,” Johan shot back, gripping his foot and looking like an oddly shaped flamingo. He swung his head to glare at all of the workers who gawked at the two. “Damnit, what are you all doin’ here? And why’d you have ta break the door?”

“Uh,” Lacie remarked, fishing out a ten dollar bill to give to Grant, who smugly accepted one from everyone there. Joey grew confused, “What the hell were you bettin’ on?” 

“Um,” Susie went pink, and scattered away, Allison running after her. “See you!” 

“What is happening,” Henry stated, deadpan, just as lost as his fiance. “Norman, can you explain- oh he’s gone.”

Joey looked around the room they were in. The confusion broadened as he surveyed the area. 

He glanced at them. The room. Henry, who shrugged.

“Y’all hearing things?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “Are you all on somethin’? There was nothing in that room aside from me and Henry and hand tools.”

“Well you see,” Lacie looked at the others. “That’s exactly what we thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited (i hope) sequel to innuendos is finally here!  
> comments are craved!  
> if yall could share it around if you liked it, that would be purely angelic <3 ;;  
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
